1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices performing a termination operation.
2. Related Art
Synchronous semiconductor devices may receive commands and addresses in synchronization with a clock signal. Double data rate (DDR) synchronous semiconductor devices may receive the commands and the addresses in synchronization with every rising edge and every falling edge of the clock signal, and single data rate (SDR) synchronous semiconductor devices may receive the commands and the addresses in synchronization with every rising edge of the clock signal.